


Extra credit

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Cock, Creampie, F/M, MILF, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, big tits, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Staying adfter class isn’t as bad as you think





	Extra credit

Jaune had flunked a test. But Professor Goodwitch allowed him to retake it. He had help from Pyrrha the night before and a lot of encouragement from the rest of his team. Now it was time for the test. The only people in the classroom where Jaune and Glynda. 

Jaune began work on the test immediately while Glynda was busy filing paper work or something like that. But she still kept her eye on Jaune to make sure he wasn’t cheating. Lucky for Jaune he’s a fast learner and Pyrrha did a great job of being a tutor, these questions where fucking easy! But just when Jaune was gonna start writing, he got a boner. A no reason boner, the kind of boner that comes out of nowhere. ‘Damn, ah well.’ He thought to himself as he continued on with the test. But it didn’t go unnoticed, for Glynda noticed his tight bulge. It’s been a while since she had a man, and here was a young vulnerable one, all alone, and all to herself. 

‘Mmm, he’s certainly looking good today, but he has a test! Oh fuck it, tests are meaningless anyway.’ She unbuttoned her to and began to slowly remove her panty hose. Meanwhile Jaune was still paying attention to the test not noticing his teacher undressing before him. ‘Okay; you come across a grimm eating, what do you do? A) attack while it’s vulnerable. B) walk away slowly. C) Look yo dumb ass. What the hell does that even...- woah!’ Jaune thought as he saw his sexy blonde busty teacher completely naked. She was sitting up on her desk with her legs wide open showing Jaune her moist pink pussy. She curled her finger beckoning him to her. 

Jaune wasted no time getting up off his desk and tearing his armor and hoodie off, followed by his pants. Showing off his fit and toned body as well as his 13 inch long cock. ‘Oh my, it’s so long and fat... I’ve never seen anything like it.’ Glynda though as she felt her pussy get wetter at the thought of that thing being inside her. “Come Mr. Arc, show me what you can do to a woman.” She said seductively. Jaune grabbed her legs and lifted them up and positioned him cock near her hole. “What about the test?” Jaune asked, “This is your real test Mr. Arc, make me cum and you pass.” 

With that in mind Jaune slammed right into Glynda as she gasped in pleasure as he rammed his meat in and out in and out. All while teasing her clit with his fingers. His free hand was used to grope her sensitive breasts and his tongue was exploring her mouth. Glynda hummed in pleasure as this boy who she thought almost was nothing was giving her the fucking of her life. His cock was well into Glynda’s pussy by now, managed to rub up against her cervix and tease her womb. “Ah Ah Ah!” 

Glynda’s nails dug into Jaune’s broad shoulders causing a slight amount of pain, but that pain only made him go harder now. So hard in fact that he penetrated her cervix and was fucking inside her womb at that point. “Oh fuck! Yes! No one’s ever gone that deep before! Oh gods I think I’m... AAAAHHHHGG!” Glynda came and she came hard, her whole body shuddered in delight and her cunt muscles squeezed Jaune’s cock begging for him to cum in return. He did and she couldn’t believe how much she was being filled. Rope after rope of his hot spunk went straight into her womb, Glynda thought she was going to pass out from all this. Luckily she didn’t. The two lovers where left sweaty and panting. Glynda kisses Jaune again and said. “You pass, A+. As a reward, I want to sit on top of your desk.” Jaune did so and watched as she slowly walked up to him, swaying her hips side to side sexily. 

She got up to him and kissed his cheek, she made her way down to his abs with her tongue and gave a quick peck on the head of his cock. She got on her knees and wrapped her huge D cup breasts around his monster cock and gave him a steady tit fuck, her lips wrapped around his cock and she took him as deep as she could. “Oh, Ms. Goodwitch, your amazing.” Jaune ground ground ground ground ground moaned. His hands wandered through her blonde hair as her pace increased, after 5 minutes of this Jaune was gonna burst. “Ah! I’m gonna cum!” Glynda plopped her lips off his cock and scooted away. “Do it, cum all over me!” She demanded, Jaune got up and jerked his cock off all over his teacher. Her mouth was wide open with her tongue sticking out as rope after rope of his virile essence got all over her. Most of it landed on her face and tits, and allot landed directly on her tongue. When he was done she scooped all the cum off her tits with her tongue and said to Jaune, “Consider this extra credit Mr. Arc. I’ll see you soon.”

Jaune put his clothes on and proceeded to walk out of the class but not before Glynda gave him a note reading, ‘Tonight at 11:00 in my room.’ She shot him a wink and he went on his way.


End file.
